Unexpected Consequences
by Maddithong
Summary: [Sakura's got her first date with Sasuke planned out, and it might get steamy. So what happens when she goes to Kakashi for advice?][Kakashi x Sakura x Sasuke]COMPLETE
1. Ramen & Rotten Eggs

**_Unexpected Consequences_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with 'Naruto'… sadly.**

**Author's note: This is what I do when I have nothing better to do. It's all for my amusement. Don't like it? I don't want to hear it. Like it? Let me know!**

* * *

_"Umm… Sasuke?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Would you… like to go out tonight? Like go get something to eat?"_

_"I'm busy."_

_"Well how about tomorrow?"_

_"Busy."_

_"Day after?"_

_"…"_

_"Day after that?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Really?"_

_"Don't make me change my mind."_

_"Oh, o-of course…"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_Scoll1: Ramen and Rotten Eggs_**

**Sakura's POV:**

Yes! Yes! _YES_!

Today is the best day of my life! Well, in a few days will be the best day of my life. I'm going on a date with Sasuke! YES! I knew that wearing that faint perfume would make him crawl down on his knees, '_Oh Sakura! How I love you so!_' That perfect rose scent typically made him fall in love with me over and over! Soon enough, nothing will separate us. Not even that Ino will stop us!

"Yes… not even that bitch!"

"What bitch?"

Snapping me out of my glory, I quickly turned to see my sensei, calm and collected like always.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"You seem surprised to see me."

Well of course I am surprised! Kakashi-sensei is always late! He's always late for everything, from class to our 'secret meetings'. Tonight wasone of those_'lets go party and not tell anyone else'_nights, where we all –Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Naruto and myself- drank 'till we passed out (mostly just Naruto). Although I only go because Sasuke does, it usually ends up with him beating the crap out of Naruto anyways. You think I would give up the chance to see Naruto pounded into the ground? I think not.

Kakashi-sensei continued to lean up against a tree behind where I was sitting, his eyes –well, eye- scaled over me.

"So what's with the use of foul language? I haven't heard you call Naruto a bitch before."

He chuckled at this.

"Although he sure can act like one."

Now that I though about it, Naruto was sort of a bitch. But, I didn't want to answer his question none the less, so I changed the topic without hesitation.

"Say sensei, why are you here so early?"

Kakashi looked rather confused at this.

"I'm early?"

"Yeah, like 45 minutes."

"That answers why the boys aren't here yet. I guess I had nothing better to do."

"You should try having '_nothing better to do_' when we actually need you to be here on time."

"What can I say? I'm a busy man."

Sure, like reading thoseperverted novels.

That gave me an idea.

Since Kakashi-sensei reads all those lovey-dovey books, he would know how to make a perfect date, right? All I would have to do is ask him for some pointers so that my date with Sasuke will go as smooth as butter… or silk… either way. But then again, I don't want to seem desperate. I'm not desperate!

"Is something bothering you, Sakura? You seem a little overexcited."

Noticing that I was acting strangely, I put on my sweetest smile and said,

"Of course not!"

That just made him suspect more and he looked at me curiously. I ignored him and pictured myself sitting with Sasuke, sharing a romantic candle-lit dinner. I felt my face burn up as I thought this.

"Let me guess, Sasuke?"

I shot him a look. Did he know? Is Sasuke already spreading the news? He must be proud of our date… how sweet! Then I remembered how I was acting. Was it that obvious? Do I actually act like this? I really am a fool, embarrassing myself like this. Even Kakashi knows when I think of Sasuke. But then again, thats not surprising. He _is_ Kakashi. Now that I think of it, Kakashi is always the first to notice when something is on my mind. Even the littlest of things, that's why I kinda made it a ritual to go to him when I need to talk to someone, or just talk altogether. I would never do that with Naruto, yuck! And Sasuke wouldn't care less about what I thought.  
No! I mustn't think of it like that! Besides, I have a date with Sasuke. My life-long dream is to come true!

As my emotions were bouncing back and forth, Naruto entered like always, him crashing into the bench to find a spot beside me. Regularly, Kakashi was beside me. But now, he seemed to stay far away...

"Hi Sakura!"

Naruto inched closer to me on the bench. The stench of ramen and rotten eggs made me quickly jump off the seat, getting as far away as possible.

"Naruto, you stink!"

"I do not!"

I let out a squeak as a familiar form silently walked towards us.

"Sasuke!"

Ignoring me, he sent a disgusted look in Naruto's direction.

"You smell horrible."

"_I DO NOT_!"

As they started their argument, Kakashi began strolling towards our hangout.

"Since we're all here, we might as well go."

We all nodded and followed.

"I do not smell…"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kakashi's POV:**

I decided I would be early tonight, mostly because I was bored, hardly the fact that I wanted to baby-sit the 'kids' longer. Although I can't say that I don't enjoy spending time with them, I just know that the next morning I'll wake up to either a huge mess, or a huge mess with 3 teenagers buried somewhere in it. Plus the fact that we have lessons the next day and hangovers knocking on our sculls.  
Seeing these kids together is rather amusing though, the idiotic Naruto and the mysterious Sasuke sure like to bat it out, and Sakura is known to chatter on and on about anything that's on her mind. Through Naruto's and Sasuke's ignorance, Sakura still seems to liven up the room. She may be short-tempered and her childish crush on Sasuke can get bothersome, but she is very cunning and I enjoy having long conversations with her.

As she skipped up and sat down, I hid in the shadows, just interested what she does when no ones around. Twiddling her fingers nervously –a trait she is known for when she is thinking about something foolish-, she hummed a sweet tune, and in the dim moonlight she looked striking.

Stop it Kakashi. She is an innocent teenaged girl.

"Yes… not even that bitch!"

I take that back.

"What bitch?"

I decided to step out of the shadows, hoping not to alarm her too much, and too make sure that she didn't know that I was spying on her.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Sakura turned around squinting a bit, trying to make out my form I guess. Her voice expressed that she was definitely shocked to find me here.

"You seem surprised to see me."

Her eyes widened as she went into a daze, so I leaned up against the tree trunk, waiting. After a while I gave up, so I said,

"So what's with the use of fowl language? I haven't heard you call Naruto a bitch before, although he sure can act like one."

Sakura grinned at this, and I regret saying it in the first place.

"Say sensei, why are you here so early?"

I decided to play along that I didn't know.

"I'm early?"

"Yeah, like 45 minutes." She said, glancing down at her watch.

"That answers why the boys aren't here yet. I guess I had nothing better to do."

"You should try having '_nothing better to do_' when we actually need you to be here on time." Her voice was quiet and distant.

"What can I say? I'm a busy man."

Yeah, such a busy-busy man.

Sakura sat there and went through a slide show of different expressions; Annoyed, concentrated, furious, and then determined. She seems to do that a lot, like she's over looking something. The girl never had it good at masking her feelings.

"Is something bothering you, Sakura? You seem a little overexcited."

She seemed shocked at first, but turned and gave me the sweetest smile; one that was too fake to be considered beautiful.

"Of course not!"

Now that wasn't like the Sakura I know. Unless Sasuke just happened to be behind me, of course he wasn't, so I was rather puzzled. I saw her face; a shade of pink darker than her own hair. Now I knew.

"Let me guess, Sasuke?"

She was traumatized… for a mere second. Now she was determined again, and clenched her fist proudly. I was about to say more, or resume my spot beside her. But something stopped me, something that made me realize why she was like this. Sakura and Sasuke are together now. I should be happy but…

"Hi Sakura!"

"Naruto, you stink!"

"I do not!"

Naruto's here.

"Sasuke!"

"You smell horrible."

"_I DO NOT_!"

Sasuke's here. Everyone is here now. Time to go bare the night.

"Since we're all here, we might as well go."

I started walking, with '_my kids_' right behind me, energetic as always.

"I do not smell…"

"Shut up, Naruto!"

Looks like another sleepless night ahead of me.

* * *

**Tada! First chapter done! Please review... its not that great, for it is 4 in the morning.  
I should go to bed now...**


	2. Flirtatious Girls & Disgusting Perverts

_**Unexpected Consequences**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with 'Naruto'… sadly.**

**Author's note: This chapter was a bit harder to write… mostly because I didn't really know where exactly the story was going… heh. I would also like to take this moment to thank Kastin-chan, who helped me decide what was going to happen in this chapter. Arigato gozaimasu!**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_Scroll 2 - Flirtatious Girls and Disgusting Perverts_**

**Sakura's POV:**

Time to work my charm! Slowing my pace, I dropped back to walk beside Sasuke.

"How are you, Sasuke?"

He let out a grunt in reply. How cool! Maybe I'll ask him what he wants to do. He will reply with 'Anywhere you go, I will follow' or 'How about my place?' Oh how nice it would be!

I moved closer to the person beside me, hooking my arm in his. But it wasn't Sasuke who I was touching. It just had to be Naruto!

"Hey Sakura…"

Naruto moved his face closer to mine, lips pouted out like a fish. The stench was overpowering, I screamed and fainted.

I woke up with a hideous face looking down on me. Sending my fist into his face, Naruto flew across the room and crashed face-first into a wall.

"Oh good, you're alive."

Hoping to turn and see Sasuke, I find my sensei sitting beside me, reading another one of his books.Is that all heever does?I looked around the room; small and boring.There was Kakashi, and Naruto. But where was Sasuke?

"Um… where's Sasuke?"

"He's in the living room."

That's when I noticed where we were. In Kakashi's house, in his bedroom and I was in his bed! Scrambling out, I bowed to Kakashi and pointed at the dazed Naruto.

"It was his fault!"

"It's alright Sakura."

"He is a disgusting pervert!"

"Calm down."Kakashi hushed me, for I guess I was screaming.

But it's true! That sick Naruto! Imagine if I actually kissed him? I would die! I shivered at the thought of it. It might be best that I leave. I didn't want to do something totally irrational...not in front of my sensei.As I walked out the door, I shot a nasty look in Naruto's direction and immaturely stuck my tongue out.

"Sasuke?"

He was sitting at the table, a glass of sake in front of him. He took no notice of me sitting across from him, so I carefully poured a cup for myself. We sat there in silence, his eyes on his glass, mine on him. Soon enough Kakashi and the brat came out of the room. Naruto dashed to the empty seat beside me but Kakashi swiftly grabbed his collar and placed him beside Sasuke. Phew! That was close…  
Paying no attention to the complaining Naruto, Kakashi sat down beside me. He smelt really good! Well, compared to that rotten Naruto. Is that cologne he's wearing? For the first time I become aware of how much I admire Kakashi. He's always relaxed, yet really cool. Sure Sasuke is cool, but a different kind of cool; a mysterious 'you don't know what I'm going to do next' kind of cool. While Kakashi, he is powerful but sweet and caring.

If I didn't know better I would fall for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kakashi's POV:**

Live life to its fullest. Never be afraid. Never be blind. Never question fate's plans.  
That always played over and over in my mind. I'm not even sure where I heard it, and the meaning perplexes me. It seems obvious, yet I don't get it. Never question fate's plans. How can one believe that when they don't even believe in fate itself?

"How are you, Sasuke?"

Is it fate or just coincidence that I was made their sensei… her sensei?

"Hey, Sakura."

A scream made startled me and I glanced back to see Sakura on the ground, Naruto and Sasuke stood there stunned. What now?

"Eh… Sakura?" Naruto muttered as I walked over to her corpse. Turns out she just passed out and her eyes were still open with shock. Sasuke and I both glared at Naruto, who scratched his head shyly and forced a laugh. Sighing, I picked up the girl and carried her home.

I waited for Naruto to open the front door to my apartment, Sakura still passed out in my arms.

"Hurry up, Naruto."

Sasuke was leaning up against the wall down the hall, and was getting impatient. Naruto hushed him and took out his shuriken, opening the door very slowly. I was getting irritated, for he was taking his time, and I wanted to make sure Sakura was alright. I mean, she had to be alright. She just fainted after all, but I just want to make sure.

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

"Making sure that no one is there."

I nudged him through the door, walked through the dark rooms and gently laid Sakura down on my bed. I brushed away her hair from her face, little beads of sweat forming on her forehead.Looking down at her small form she seemed more helpless than she really is. She was wearing a small summer dress;white with a cherry blossom pattern at the bottom.Little miss cherry blossom.

A crash then shouting could be heard from the other room.

"I can't see!"

"Naruto, you're an idiot. Find the light."

"I'm trying! I'm trying! How could Kakashi-sensei walk through all of this so easily?"

"It's his house, you brainless twerp."

"At least I'm trying to find the light switch! Why don't you try!"

"Because I don't want to walk into a wall…"

At that point a loud thump came from the wall.

"…like that."

"Shut up! Ah, I think I found it…"

There was a click and then light spilled into the room from the doorway. I pulled a chair beside the bed and took out a book to make myself look busy with my reading.Naruto popped up gazing over Sakura, who opened her eyes and blinked.Naruto is in noposition to be glaring down at her like that and he should even know the result.Soon enough Naruto was sent flying across the room, with a fist imprinted on his cheek.

"Oh good, you're alive." I said to her, she looked surprised again to see me. Looking around the room she asked,

"Um… where's Sasuke?"

Why am I not surprised?

"He's in the living room."

She sat there for a moment, absorbing all that happened. Lying in my bed must have been a shock for her, for she jumped up and bowed to me.

"It was his fault!"

Her index finger pointed straight at Naruto.

But I didn't mind at all.

"It's alright Sakura."

She continued.

"He is a disgusting pervert!"

"Calm down." I said softly, hoping to settle her down and she did, although her eyes were still fixated on Naruto. Proceeding to the door, Sakura shot one more glare at Naruto, who was finally coming to his senses. Then she did the cutest thing; she childishly stuck her tongue out and grinned.

I'm not sure why I found that adorable, but she pulled it off perfectly and I found myself smiling.

I could faintly hear her say 'Sasuke' as she walked out of the room and I knew that I should leave them be, it least for a moment. But the house was awkwardly quiet, since Naruto was still in a daze from Sakura's strong punch. She _is_ strong.

I decided to go sit with them none the less, and Naruto got up just in time to follow me.

Sakura was across from Sasuke, her eyes set on his form. But he was taking no notice as always. Naruto went to go sit by Sakura but I moved him to beside Sasuke, for Sakura's sake. It's not like I want… to sit beside her. I mean, she's just my student. So I should feel perfectly comfortable anywhere. So that's what I did, I sat down beside her. She looked up and smiled, expressing that she was thankful. Sipping her cup, she flicked her long cherry blossom hair and her eyes sparkled in what little light there was.

If I didn't know better I would fall for her.

* * *

**I love how the endings for both POVs are so similar! -squeals-  
Ahem... sorry. This took me a loooong time, since I did this in the afternoon. Most of my best work happens in the middle of the morning. Yes Princess I know that its not healthy...  
Princesses these days I tell you...  
Anywho, please review and keep an eye out for chapter 3!**


	3. Sake & Confessions

_**Unexpected Consequences**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with 'Naruto'… sadly.**

**Author's note: This chapter I wrote in a few hours, and that is very fast in my books. See! Writing at night proves to be very rewarding!**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_  
Scroll 3 - Sake and Confessions_**

**Sakura's POV:**

"Okay! Okay! Umm… one time I threw up on some random person on the street!"

"No way is that true!"

"Are you sure!"

"Yeah! That's a lie!"

"Your right…"

"Drink up! Drink up!"

Naruto placed a cup in front of me, full to the rim with sake. Looking at the liquid made my stomach turn. I don't want to drink it! I don't want any more! I can't risk making a fool of myself in front of everyone, especially Sasuke!

"Drink up! Drink up!"

"I don't want to."

"Come on!"

Naruto's cheeks were a deep red and he continued to sway side to side in his seat. He's definitely drunk, probably more than any of us. His lies are terrible! But then again, Sasuke is starting to look a little woozy. The amount of alcohol that Kakashi has consumed sure isn't showing, and he had most of the bottle.

"Don't pressure her, Naruto." Kakashi smiled, twirling around his empty glass.

"But it's the game! You tell a story and people have to guess if it's true or not!" Naruto pointed at me, his stubby little finger shaking uncontrollably.

"And I guessed right, so driiiiiiiink up!"

Sighing, I picked up the glass and let the warm liquid travel down my throat. Since it was too much, I ended up spitting out most of it, making Naruto laugh hysterically and surprisingly Sasuke too.

"Did you see that! Did you see that!" Naruto wheezed, falling off of his chair. Sasuke chuckled at Naruto's clumsiness.

"IDIIIIOT!"

Naruto quickly got up, nose in the air.

"Alright! Now it's my turn! While I was walking down the street one day…"

He continued, but I was too busy watching Sasuke dowse off, his head bobbing closer to the table. Finally, Sasuke's head landed on the wooden surface with a loud thump. Soon he was snoring softly; his glass still remained clenched in his hand.

"Now that T-Rex had a little girl in his dirty claws and I was the only one to save her! So I used…"

"You are so lying, Naruto!" I said, slamming my cup on the table, filling it up.

"Awe man, Sakura, you're good." He took the glass and drained it in seconds. Then looking at me with a blank expression, he dashed for the bathroom. There was a loud thud and I ran over to find Naruto passed out from running into a wall.

Sitting back down at the table, Kakashi watched me with curiosity as I pried Sasuke's glass from his hand.

"I have a date with Sasuke." I finally said, expecting a strange reaction from Kakashi.

"That's what I thought."

"Really?"

"It was quite obvious." He smiled. I didn't know it was that obvious. It has been bothering me all day though. I am terrified actually. What if I mess it all up? What if I act like a total fool and Sasuke never wants to see me again? No! I would never let that happen. But how can I prevent it?

Kakashi.

I can ask him anything I want! I'm drunk anyways!

"Say Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hm?"

"You've been on dates before… right?"

He took another sip of sake and nodded.

"So you can help me out then?"

Looking rather confused, he smirked. My eyes grew wide,

"No! Not that!"

His smirk turned more into a soft smile.

"Of course I'll help you, Sakura. What do you need?"

"I just need some tips, that's all."

Setting his glass down, Kakashi turned to face me, letting me know that I had his full attention.

Damn he's hot.

I kicked myself for thinking that.

"What tips?" He asked, slightly moving closer.

I blushed, moving back a little. What's going on? Man, sensei is acting weird. He has to be drunk.

"Just like… where we should go… or…"

"Well, it depends if you're going to the next level or not."

Next level? Next level? Oh no! That means Sasuke would want to… and I don't know how to…  
I haven't even kissed anyone ever in my life!

"Sensei…"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kakashi's POV:**

"Okay! Okay! Umm… one time I threw up on some random person on the street!"

Why are we playing this game? We play it over and over, until everyone gets wasted. Soon there will be no more stories to tell, real or not.

"No way is that true!"

Naruto is already intoxicated. I think he is permanently.

"Are you sure?"

Sakura doesn't seem to be effect much by the alcohol, but it's clear that she doesn't like it.

"Yeah! That's a lie!"

"Your right…"

"Drink up! Drink up!"

I watched as Naruto clumsily poured the sake into a cup for Sakura. The expression on her face explained everything.

"Drink up! Drink up!" Naruto chanted.

"I don't want to." She pushed the glass away.

"Come on!" He pushed the glass back.

"Don't pressure her, Naruto." I said, purely out of concern. The poor girl looked depressed.

"But it's the game! You tell a story and people have to guess if it's true or not! And I guessed right, so driiiiiiiink up!"

Sakura picked up the cup and gulped down the majority of the liquid, but it was too much. Thus, it ended up all over the place. The boys laughed at this, Naruto flying out of his chair again.

"Did you see that! Did you see that!"

"IDIIIIOT!"

"Alright! Now it's my turn!" Naruto returned to his place, grinning from ear to ear.

"While I was walking down the street one day I saw this weird long scaly thingy in the garbage. So I went up to it right? And I pulled on it. Then a huge roar came from behind the garbage! It turns out it was a huuuuge T-Rex!"

A thump on the table made our glasses jump.

Sasuke's out.

"Now that T-Rex had a little girl in his dirty claws and I was the only one to save her! So I used…" Naruto continued, blind to any distractions.

"You are so lying, Naruto!" Sakura was annoyed, so she filled her glass and gave it to him.

"Awe man, Sakura, you're good." Swallowing all contents in the cup, he bolted out of the room, a thud soon following.

Naruto's out.

Sakura dashed out of the room to come back a few seconds later. She sat down, and took Sasuke's glass.

"I have a date with Sasuke."

So that's it.

"That's what I thought." I said.

"Really?" She looked up at me astonished, which surprised me. She has no clue on how she was acting tonight, how… sweet.

"It was quite obvious."

After a while, she spoke softly, "Say Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hm?"

"You've been on dates before… right?"

Oh god… time for more alcohol. Nodding, I let the alcohol slip into my system.

"So you can help me out then?"

Help her, with what exactly? Could she want…?

"No! Not that!"

Good. I don't think I could. But the question is… do I want to? I shook that out of my mind.

"Of course I'll help you, Sakura. What do you need?"

"I just need some tips, that's all."

Tips. I can give tips. I set my glass down and looked at her. Her emerald eyes of enchantment seemed to pull me in.

"What tips?" Those eyes, pulling me in closer and closer.

"Just like… where we should go… or…" Sakura stuttered, blushing shyly.

"Well, it depends if you're going to the next level or not." She was noticeably uncomfortable so I backed off. Besides, she looked like she was having a war inside her head. So I waited for her to say something.

"Sensei?"

What is it now?

"Yeah?"

She gazed up at me, for the first time she looked serious. Maybe the alcohol was taking effect, but I had the strangest urge to reach over and…

"Kiss me."

* * *

**YAY! Chapter three finished! I enjoyed writing this chapter for some reason... maybe cuz I find drunk people amusing xD  
Anywho, please review!**


	4. Meaningless Midnight Kisses

_**Unexpected Consequences**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with 'Naruto'… sadly.**

**Author's note: I loooove this chapter! X3 I was listening to a lot of L'Arc-en-Ciel while writing this… so don't be afraid xD L'ARC-EN-CIEL KICKS ASS! –ahem… I would like to thank all who like my story so far, ARIGATO! I LOVE YOU ALL! This part took me forever to write, so you better like it! Cha!**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_Scroll4 - Meaningless Midnight Kisses_**

**Sakura's POV:**

That was it.

I said it.

I told him to kiss me.

This was all for my date with Sasuke, of course. Wasn't it?

Seeing Kakashi's stunned expression, I frowned. "You don't want to kiss me?"

I put on my best act to seem innocent, hoping that it would snap Kakashi back to reality. But his jaw just dropped lower.

"Sakura… I…"

"Oh please sensei!"

He shook his head, "Your drunk, Sakura."

I glared at him. "I'm not drunk and you know it!"

He was looking at me differently. I guess it's because I have never acted this way towards Kakashi. A student should always respect their sensei, and whatever he says. But I'm notgoing to take no for an answer!

"Please! I haven't kissed anyone before, so I…"

"I'm not going to steal your first kiss for something so foolish!"

He was mad. I made Kakashi mad. He never gets mad, especially at me. He hardly gets annoyed with my childish crush on Sasuke, and I know he doesn't like it. I just know it.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, bowing my head in shame. He let out a sigh, resting his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"It's been a long night. You can use my bed." Standing up, his hand never leaving my shoulder, he offered his other one.

Take it, Sakura. Take it.

Blushing lightly, I placed my hand in his. He was so… warm, so soft. He led me to his bedroom, both of us stumbling over the sleeping Naruto.

Stupid Naruto!

I was going to kick him but Kakashi gestured for me to lie down. But instead of lying down, I sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at my sensei.

So handsome…

What's wrong with me! Why am I looking at him like this?

Without even thinking, I said to him, "Why won't you kiss me?"

"The same reason why you call me sensei." He replied, sitting beside me.

I don't get it. What is that supposed to mean!

"Is that the only reason why you want me to kiss you, so that you can be ready for Sasuke?"

No.

"Your first kiss shouldn't be meaningless."

It wouldn't be meaningless.

It wouldn't be meaningless because I have feelings for you, Kakashi. You were the one I relied on. You were the one I went to when I needed comfort, advice, or company. You were the one I sought attention of. You were the one my heart yearned for. I was so blind, so blind to what I really felt.

What am I, a poet? I should just throw all those thoughts away. Kakashi would never feel the same for me, but…

"And I thought you knew everything." He stiffened as I leaned on him, but soon relaxed as I entwined my fingers in his. "If I am to never be with you…" I whispered, "Can you at least leave me with a kiss?"

Oh no… what did I just say! I am such a fool!

Kakashi looked down at me, the window to his back, his face almost a complete shadow. He reached up to his face. What is he doing? I can hardly see! Then, cupping my cheek in his hand, he brushed his lips against my own. I was swept over with dizziness as we sat there kissing.

Don't stop.

Please, don't stop.

Finally pulling away, he replaced his mask back to its original spot and laid me down, making sure I was wrapped safety in the sheets.

You're so confusing. So confusing. So confusing.

"Goodnight, Sakura."

"Kakashi—"

He hushed me, brushing my hair away from my face. I closed my eyes.

So confusing…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kakashi's POV:**

Asking me if I had a date, fine.  
Telling me to kiss her, not fine.

"You don't want to kiss me?"

I… don't know. I really don't know.

"Sakura… I…"

"Oh please sensei!"

The way she said 'sensei' sounded as if she wasn't comfortable saying it. Like she wanted to say something else… what was it? She was drunk. She had to be drunk. Saying this wasn't like her at all.

"Your drunk, Sakura."

She pouted at this, "I'm not drunk and you know it!"

Yes, I do know that. But why me? She looked so different to me now; she has gone through some drastic change. I find myself attracted to her, like never before. It' not me who she's fond of, it's her teammate. It's not me…

"Please!" She lowered her voice, "I haven't kissed anyone before, so I…"

She wanted her first kiss to be from me, for the wrong reason.

"I'm not going to steal your first kiss for something so foolish!"  
I didn't mean to sound angry, but it came out that way, and Sakura looked rather hurt.

"I'm sorry…"

I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Sakura. I hate seeing you like this, and I hate being the cause of it. Lowering her head, she let out a muffled sniffle, and all I could do was gently touch her on the shoulder. Just doing that made her glance up and blush.

"It's been a long night. You can use my bed." I stood up, offering my hand, hoping that she would take it. She did shyly, and we walked across the now dark room. Her small hand was shaking in mine; I pretended not to take notice. Letting go, Sakura stared down at the snoring Naruto. I went to fix the covers on the bed, and snapped my fingers to get Sakura's attention, her foot ready to kick the boy. She went and sat down at the foot of the bed, her bright green eyes set on me.

"Why won't you kiss me?" She was serious this time.

But I don't know the answer.

"The same reason why you call me sensei." Confused, she blinked.

I was confused myself, so I sat down beside her. Glimpsing at the open window to my right, the moon was bright and its light spilled into the small room.  
I wonder…

"Is that the only reason why you want me to kiss you, so that you can be ready for Sasuke? Your first kiss shouldn't be meaningless." I turned to face the girl, her face hidden in my shadow.

Letting her body lean up against mine, grabbing my hand tightly, she whispered, "And I thought you knew everything."

Sakura…

"If I am to never be with you, can you at least leave me with a kiss?"

Yes. If that's the least I can do. Just for you.

I pulled down my mask, forgetting that this was the first time Sakura has seen beneath it. Reaching up, I brought our faces closer, and kissed her.  
Does she want this? Is this what she really wants? It must be, for she didn't push me away. Instead of cringing under my touch, she leaned in begging for more. But I had to stop. I had to stop before I do something that I will later regret. Breaking the kiss, I pulled the cloth back over my face, and gently laid her down.

My Sakura. My sweet Sakura. Is she mine? No, she isn't.

"Goodnight, Sakura." Was what I was able to spit out, although I wanted to say much more.

She mouthed the word 'Kakashi', her eyes glazed in a daze. I tried calming her by running my fingers through her hair. How I've always wanted to feel that cherry blossom texture. It looks so soft, and it is. I watched her as she closed her eyes, whispering my name over and over. Her words stuck like needles. It was agonizing that I couldn't be with her.

Agonizing.

Before I left the room, I took another glance back at the girl.

Could it be fate that brought us together this night?  
Could it be fate that brought us closer?  
Maybe. But I don't think so, because I don't believe in fate.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Wait…" The girl sat up and reached out to him.  
"Hm?"  
She looked at him longingly, making him smile.  
"Would you like me to stay?"  
Nodding, she scooted over on the bed, letting him lie down beside her. She immediately attached herself to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso,him embracing her in return.  
And they stayed like that all through the night, just holding each other,even through the morning; when the yellow-haired boy regained consciousness._

* * *

**BUAHAHA! o.o  
Wow, that was fun.  
Im not sure if I should continue or not... what do you guys think?  
Please review! I wish to know... :D**


	5. Rude Awakenings & Consequences

_**Unexpected Consequences**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with 'Naruto'… sadly.**

**Author's note: YES! I'M CONTINUING! YAY! That is, but of course, because you guys wanted me to. YOU GUYS ROCK! I have a couple ideas where I want this to go, be afraid. Be very afraid. Also, I would like to thank you for actually reading this far! I apologize for the slow update. I have no explaination besides I was lazy and wasn't in the mood to write :P**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_Scroll5 - Rude Awakenings and Consequences_**

**Sakura's POV:**

Owww…

Why the hell does my face hurt! I sat up, squinting from the bright sunlight that fell across me and the sleeping form below me.  
Oh, that's why my face hurts; Kakashi's still wearing his vest.

Wait a minute.

What the…!

I crashed off the bed, hitting my head loudly on the wall behind me.  
"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" Going threw all the explicit words I knew; I rubbed my aching skull gently.

"Whoa, whoa. Someone's in a bad mood." Over the edge of the bed arose my silver-haired sensei; looking rather relaxed, even amused!

He thinks this is amusing!  
THE BASTARD! Time to give him a piece of my mind!  
I clumsily stood up, and inhaled deeply. But something made me hold in my breath.  
There, standing at the door, with the palest look upon his face, was Naruto.

"N-N-Naru-Naruto?"

Slowly, very slowly, Naruto turned his gaze to me, his mouth wide open and a pool of drool collecting on the wooden floor. Just then he managed to murmur…  
"Sakura… Kakashi-sensei… To-to-to-to…" He continued to stutter. I stumbled over to him and slapped him across the face.

"What did you see Naruto? Tell me! What did you see!" I smacked him until he was out of it, hoping that he didn't see anything. At last he blinked a few times, a few too many times. Pushing me out of the way, Naruto raised a fist at Kakashi.

"Who do you think you are, Kakashi-sensei? Huh? Huh?"

The sensei scratched his head and left for the door. I straightened up as he trotted pass Naruto and stopped right beside me. "I'll let you handle this. You know as much as I do about this situation anyways." And he left.

I do? I do, don't I… It was my fault in the first place. I remembered how I asked Kakashi all those questions, only to lead it up to my wanting him to kiss me.

I asked him to kiss me.

He did.

I asked him to stay with me.

He did.

I asked him to do anything, and he did.

But, why? Was it the alcohol or was it something else? No. Not Kakashi. Alcohol is but water to him, and emotions are as foreign to him as a life without his perverted books.

"Hey you get back here!" Naruto screeched as I blocked him from chasing after Kakashi. Pushing the screaming boy away, I guarded the door for my life.

"I don't get this, Sakura!"

"Just don't tell anyone! You hear me?"

Naruto looked at me questionably. I can't have him running around blabbering about something 'he just happened to see'! What if Sasuke heard? I would never get the chance to go out with him! He would just look down upon me like the useless creature I am.  
Just then Naruto's lips curled into a devilish grin.

"No way! Naruto no!"

"I won't tell if you do something for me."

I can do this. It can't be as bad as Sasuke finding out, right?  
"What is it?"

He paused for a moment, as if to decide my fate. I sure felt like he was actually determining how I should be prosecuted, and Naruto was not one to trust on something like that. His eyes lit up as he grabbed my hand tightly, "You have to go out on a date… with me!"

With a twitch of my eye, I knew that my life was over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kakashi's POV:**

I awoke with what I thought was something pleasant; a certain girl's voice. Although…

"Fuck! Shit…!"

It wasn't really that pleasant.

Peering over the side of the bed, I tried to avert my eyes. For Sakura was sitting on the ground, her back to the wall, her legs spread wide apart…"Whoa, whoa. Someone's in a bad mood." I spoke as she ceased to rub the bump on her head. All I needed was one glance down and…

Damn it.

Why is she wearing a dress again?

Because she can. She looks amazing in it anyways…

Damn it.

Just close your legs already! Wow, her legs are so smooth…

Damn it, Kakashi! She's in pain!

Luckily, Sakura didn't notice the battle occurring in my head, and inelegantly stood to her feet. Opening her mouth to speak, she halted letting out a yelp. "N-N-Naru-Naruto?"

I followed her glare to the zombified boy, his eyes blank as they were fixed on the piece of furniture under me. Muttering "Sakura… Kakashi-sensei… To-to-to-to…" to the horrified Sakura, I realized that this wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Why didn't I foresee this? I knew this would happen, but I didn't care. I'm not sure if I'm even concerned about that right now. I flinched as Sakura's hand made contact with Naruto's cheek.

She repeated that an extra 5 more times, just for her enjoyment I presume.

"What did you see Naruto? Tell me! What did you see!"

Ignoring her, the yellow-head twisted his whole attention to me."Who do you think you are, Kakashi-sensei? Huh? Huh?"

Who do I think I am…?

A fool.

My goal in life is to help my students achieve their goals. That isn't selfish, is it? I was so concentrated on training them to their full potential that my social life was non-existent. That was before her. Almost at once she came to me, like I was one of her friends. I didn't mind it; in fact, I found it very interesting to hear what was on her mind. She can think of the most outrageous things. I should be strict, for I am her sensei. But the way her cheeks blush when she speaks impolitely to me, just makes me smile. That was when I started looking at her differently; like a woman, not my student. I hardly make mistakes, and letting my emotions take over was the worst I could do.

For that, I am a fool.

I decided to ignore the boy. All I need is to get away. Just for a little while, to fully mask my feelings, like in the past. I was standing beside Sakura now, so close that I could smell her; a mixture of lilacs and alcohol. Strange combination but sweet none-the-less. With Naruto shouting in the background, I whispered softly in her ear. "I'll let you handle this. You know as much as I do about this situation anyways."

I heard Naruto scream, "Hey you get back here!" but his voice was no match for Sakura's and soon enough, the house was silent. I looked around, surprisingly clean. A few cups and pieces of garbage, I decided to dispose of them now. Sasuke was no where to be found, so I assumed that he left earlier this morning.

I wonder if he saw…

I should be worried; terrified even. I'm not. All I can think about is her. Her. Her. Her.

I tapped lightly on the glass window overlooking the streets below. The sun was gone, dark clouds replacing it, casting shades of gray over the land. How ironic.

I hope last night helped you gain your confidence, Sakura. For I wont be able to help you again, not like that.

You've already destroyed me.

* * *

**Whoop! Another chapter done! Im not sure if I like this chapter or not... -heh.  
Ah yes, the swearing. I've always wanted to hear Sakura swear repeatedly, just for my amusement. So if I hear anything about "OH SAKURA WOULD NEVER SWEAR!" or "OOC OOC OOC!"" I will shoot you with my new SMG (that I just got in the mail) geeez  
I am thinking of making a AMV with, of course, our favorite couple. It will be hard, but not impossible..**


	6. Two sided Trees

_**Unexpected Consequences**_

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah Don't own Naruto… you get the drift**

**Author's note: OMG this chappie took FOREVRRR to write. I am so exhausted.. did I even spell that write? Im too lazy to check. Its almost 5 in the morning. Gosh darnit Im pooped. xP**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_Scroll6 - Two Sided Trees_**

**Sakura's POV**

"Okay, fine."

With a sigh, I turned on my heels, despite Naruto's protests, and walked pass my sensei. Who was leaning back in his chair, eye closed and arms crossed; 'Lazy as always' I scoffed. How could he be so relaxed after last night? I'm everything but relaxed! But then again, he's just being Kakashi; Simple, placid Kakashi.

"Where are you going?"

Removing my hand from the cool door handle, I cursed under my breath; so much for my quick escape. I shifted so I could look at him, who hadn't moved an inch.

"Training." I tried to sound as normal as I could, while I was awkwardly trying to turn the door knob behind my back.

"What about break--"

I slammed the door cutting him off. Not a good idea, I'm thinking. Although, I have no fear towards him. Well I do, but for different reasons. Now, I will always look upon him not only as one of my closest friends, but the one who stole my first kiss. Wait! No way that was my first kiss! It was just practice… for my real first kiss! Yes, my real first kiss is to be stolen my Sasuke and Sasuke only; which will definitely happen tomorrow night at our date. I just know it. Now that reminded me of that little engagement with Naruto that is to come. I won't let him get the best of me! It can't be that bad. I mean, all I have to do is watch him scarf down some food and I'm outta there! Simple as that. I bet I could even get away with saying nothing, just nod and smile. Nod and smile. Oh I wish that I wasn't in this situation! Stupid Sakura! Maybe I could fake sick… 'I'm so sorry Naruto! I can't go on the date with you. I am sick!' Feh, like he would play a long with that. He may be stupid, but not that stupid.

"Oi…" Was the last thing I heard as I walked face first into a tree. I stumbled backwards rubbing my nose vigorously, glancing up at the form above me. Sasuke was sprawled across a large tree branch, glaring down at me bleakly. This atmosphere suited him; the gray tones and dark shadows. I would have thought he looked positively radiant, but he was looking a little pale… and green.

"S-Sasuke!"

He let out a brief 'humph' and became entirely fascinated in the clouded sky above us. I take that as he isn't interested in starting a conversation with me, so I glanced around momentarily. Apparently my feet led me blindly to my destination; a large empty field, completely surrounded by a thick forest. Behind me was a little wooden bridge, sturdy with red paint peeling off of the railing, a small stream trickling under it.

"So, Sasuke…" I looked back up to find that he wasn't there anymore. I let out a deep sigh, why does he do that? He should it least say goodbye or tell me where he's going. I felt a warm breath on my neck and I spun around to find him inches from my face, his face still expressionless. Out of shock, I backed up into the tree behind me. Stupid tree!

"Sa--" I swallowed the word when he came closer, placing his hand above my head, the other on my hip. "Sa--" I swallowed again as he pressed his body against mine, his breath tickling my neck. Nipping at my ear, he whispered calmly.

"I know."

Then, Sasuke was gone.

I stood there for a good hour in pure delight. Sasuke made a move… on me! If I were to die, I would die happy. I let myself slide down the tree trunk and sit down on the cool damp earth. Just thinking about it made me shiver with glee. Oh how lucky I am! Take that Ino!  
"Heh heh heh…"

"Eh… Sakura? Are you alright?" Naruto was kneeling beside me, his hand on my forehead like he was checking if I was sick. Of course I'm alright! I'm great!

"Hi Naruto! I am perfectly fine! Why do you ask?" My smiling must have freaked him out, for he flew backwards and hid behind the now present Kakashi.

"Yo." The sensei raised his hand in greeting, I smiled. Actually, I haven't stopped smiling since Sasuke… since he… I blushed, pounding my fists into the ground rapidly. I can't wait to see him again! I immediately ceased, and gazed around. Sadly, all there was present was a permanently calm teacher and a permanently annoying student. No permanently cold Sasuke.

"Where's…" I didn't continue. I knew I didn't have to. Kakashi just shook his head while Naruto stood up arrogantly.

"Sick!" He blurted out. I let out a snort.

"Yeah right, Naruto." He stood up even taller, a smirk slapped across his face. It's hard to believe that he was mortally terrified just seconds before. "Believe it!" He's proud of Sasuke being sick? What a weirdo… But Sasuke would never get ill, he probably couldn't. I don't think Naruto is lying though; Sasuke was looking a little pale. I shot the silver haired jounin a questioning look, hoping he could back me up on this. He just nodded along with Naruto.

"On our way to find you…" Kakashi paused for a moment, probably waiting for me to actually pay attention. The way he said 'you' made it clear that he was annoyed, but what do I care? Naruto took advantage of the brief silence and laughed.

"You shoulda saw him! He was all…" He made a weird gesture, half between some saunter and a penguin walk; I'm guessing he was trying to mock Sasuke. My teacher and I ignored him and Kakashi continued. "I told him to go home." He shrugged, while Naruto was still fooling around in the background.

"And then he was like this!" Naruto puffed out his cheeks trying to suppress a grin.

"Naruto cut it out!" I made the effort to get up and bonk him over the head, but I felt so drained; so tired. Therefore, I just remained on the ground; even though my butt was starting to get sore. Kakashi turned around and strolled more into the center of the field.

"I was going to call your training off for the day. Since Sasuke isn't here, the weather is terrible and frankly, I just don't feel like it."

"Of course you didn't 'feel like it'" I grumbled to myself.

"I heard that."

I gulped, how did he here that? Man, sensei is creepy…

"But, since those are poor excuses and we are already here. Let's just continue on." He shoved his hands in his pant pockets and shifted so he was in more of a slouch. "I want you to come at me; full force. No weapons."

"What!" Both Naruto and I shouted at once. No way! He knows very well that we can't touch him with weapons, let alone only fists!

"Today you will be practicing Taijitsu. So come on."

I was half expecting him to take out Icha Icha Paradise. But, he just remained there as Naruto started pondering away. Argh! I can't even get up, and now I have to fight Kakashi? With a sigh, I finally got up enough energy to get up. Luckily the tree was there. What a great tree. Naruto was ready to pounce now and Kakashi looked at him blankly. Maybe I'll just let Naruto go ahead… although I don't want Kakashi to think I'm weak! I went to advance another step towards my team mates, but something held me back. A hand; tightly gripped around my mouth, pulled me behind the tree. I was about to scream when their grip was released, but I opened my eyes to find the one and only Hatake Kakashi.

"What the hell--" He placed his hand over my mouth again hushing me. He peered around the tree and I followed his gaze, glancing over my shoulder. Naruto was ranting about something to… Kakashi? Wait a minute… I looked back at who I thought was my sensei. I started to poke him and then started pinching him.

"Are you real?" I placed my lightly hands on his chest.

"Out of all people, you should know." He whispered.

"So your 'you'."

He nodded. I smiled. Man I'm good!

"I want you to fight me, Sakura."

"What?"

"Don't go easy on me just because…" He trailed off. Shaking his head, he glanced around the tree again. Placing his hands on top of mine, which were still on his chest, he let them remain there for a moment and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Puzzled, I leaned up against this tree; this tree in which I have Sasuke on one side and Kakashi on the other.

I should consider myself lucky.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kakashi's POV:**

Sitting in a dazed state, I thought about the past.

Sakura.

Then the present.

Sakura.

Then the future.

Sakura?

I heard her little foot steps clearly as she passed me. She's trying to leave. I wonder if it was because of her little talk with Naruto… or was it because of me; either way I wanted to know where she was going and for how long. It's normal for a teacher to worry about their student anyways.

"Where are you going?" I asked. She let out a slight gasp and responded faintly.

"Training." Ah yes, training. But she didn't have to go yet. She hasn't even eaten, and sparring without having something in your stomach doesn't result well.

"What about break--" She closed the door. "--fest." I let out a sigh. 'What's with her' I wonder. Soon enough Naruto walks in and sits across from me. Minutes go by as he begins to giggle. It's quite obvious that he wants me to question his actions.

"What is it Naruto?" I said, not even bothering to open my eyes. Immediately ceasing his chuckling, he took a deep breath.

"I'm going out with Sakura!"

"Now Naruto, this doesn't have to do with what you saw earlier, does it?"

"Yeah it does. What happened Kakashi-sensei? Sakura won't tell me…" I opened my eyes to find the boy worried for once. It's a strange sight seeing him like that.

"It's best you forget it."

"But…"

"Don't you think that's a bit too easy?"

He gave me a confused look.

"For someone who is to be the next Hokage, you sure can't handle a challenge."

Leaning in, his eyes grew wide. "What do you mean?"

"Let's say I make a bet with you." I paused; Naruto leaned in even more, completely interested in what I had to say.

"If Sakura can lay even a finger on me in sparring, your little date is off."

"What if she doesn't?" He raised an eyebrow, he's evidently thinking about it.

"If she doesn't, well, then you go."

I waited patiently for his reply, expecting him to take a while. Why I wanted to make the bet, I don't know. It just felt unfair for the girl. She clearly dislikes the boy and forcing her to go out with him for something that I did… was just cruel.

"Alright!" Naruto slammed his fists into the table; determined no doubt. That's why I knew he wouldn't give up the chance for a challenge.

"Well…" I said in conclusion. "…how about something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving!"

After feeding the apparent 'starving' Naruto, and having a bite to eat myself, we were walking down the road; the weather still miserable. Naruto was rambling on about something while I ignored him with my thoughts about Sakura. Where is she now? I looked up at the dreary sky. Is she cold? What about hungry? No, she's fine. I had to stop myself from worrying so much about her; she can take care of herself.

"Sasuke…" Naruto growled. We met up with Sasuke, who was obviously hung over. I felt bad for him; I did know what he was suffering. But the Uchiha seemed rather out of character to be sick.

"You should go home, Sasuke." Maybe I was being a little too sympathetic, but I don't want to known as the teacher who made his student spar even though he was 'under the weather'. He looked at me like I said something idiotic, then nodded and walked away. Well it least he didn't argue with me. Or slam a door in my face. After crossing a small bridge, we found Sakura sitting against a tree daydreaming. Suddenly she let out a loud chuckle and Naruto was at her side in seconds asking her if she was fine.

"Eh… Sakura? Are you alright?"

She tilted her head to the right and smiled. "Hi Naruto! I am perfectly fine! Why do you ask?"

Her continuous grinning not only frightened Naruto but myself included. He quickly dashed behind me and I stepped up waving casually.

"Yo." I said. She still smiled, then went a deep red and started stomping her feet and twitching. That's when I took a few steps back. Something must have happened, and I'm not even sure if I want to know. Ceasing she gazed around. "Where's…?" Sasuke? Gone, hopefully forever. I bit my tongue. Don't think such things, Kakashi!

"Sick!" Naruto said behind me. Sakura glared at him.

"Yeah right, Naruto."

"Believe it!"

She rolled her eyes and looked up at me to ask the same question.

"On our way to find you…" I started.

"You shoulda saw him! He was all…" Sakura continued to glare at him, so I was guessing that he was being his normal self. "I told him to come home." I stated and she nodded understanding.

"And then he was like this!"

"Naruto cut it out!"

I was slightly afraid to look and see what the boy was doing, so I decided to get on with the training, which I was planning on not doing. "I was going to call your training off for the day." I said, starting to walk towards the center of the open field. "Since Sasuke isn't here, the weather is terrible and frankly, I just don't feel like it."

Sakura let out a snort. "Of course you didn't 'feel like it'"

I smiled. "I heard that." She let out a gasp, making my smile grow. "But, since those are poor excuses and we are already here." I faced my students. "Let's just continue on." They both nodded in reply.

"I want you to come at me; full force. No weapons."

"What!" Sakura's jaw dropped. Naruto was surprised, but grinned as well. He knew it was coming, but didn't want Sakura to know that. Smart…

"Today you will be practicing Taijitsu. So come on." I said with an uninterested tone. As my students were pondering, I slipped a jitsu and made a clone; my clone where I was and my real body behind Sakura. I needed to it least tell her to try her best. I won't go easy on her just because I called the bet. I waited for her to stand up, then, as swiftly as I could, covered up her mouth and pulled her behind the tree. I didn't want to scare her, so I let her go quickly. Staring at me blankly for a moment, she blinked.

"What the hell--" I silenced her hoping that she didn't get Naruto's attention. I looked to find Naruto still standing there acting all courageous and strong-minded as ever. Sakura stared at me like I was some kind of alien, next she started touching me curiously with her fingers. I tried not to show any of the emotions that I was feeling at the moment.

"Are you real?" She finally placed her palms on my chest. I melted under her comforting contact.

"Out of all people, you should know." I responded softly.

"So your 'you'."

I acquiesced and she grinned somewhat.

"I want you to fight me, Sakura." I got straight to the point.

"What?" She was baffled again.

"Don't go easy on me just because…" Because… I shook that out of my mind. I must hurry before Naruto notices my being absent. Placing my hands on her own, I treasured the feeling of her touch. Then I left.

I couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

**Woohoo.. finally... I think this is the latest I have stayed up writing.. oooh princess, whatcha gunna do? Write an YzakxDearka lemon?  
-dies-  
Anywhooz, please review!  
And keep an eye out for chappie 7**


	7. Sweet Rainy Days

**Unexpected Consequences**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah Don't own Naruto… you get the drift**

**Author's note: Sorry about the wait. I have been so busy with homework and such. I rushed through this, so please excuse the errors and confusing moments!**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**_Scroll7 - Sweet Rainy Days_**

**Sakura's POV:  
**I couldn't even punch Kakashi.

I mean, not even a finger nail was laid upon my sensei! I actually tried this time too! Unlike other times when we do train, I make it look like I'm putting some effort in it. This time I tied my hair back tightly and made sure my shoes weren't loose. When have I ever cared if my hair was in the way? But Kakashi went out of his way to tell me… I have to try! Ask questions later! And what did I do the whole time? Ask myself questions.

Why does Kakashi want me to fight him so badly?

What's with Sasuke and his "I know"?

Why is Naruto looking at me like that? Ew…

What is wrong with people today!

Amidst all that, I failed. I could feel Kakashi's glare of disappointment upon me. He was most likely thinking how pathetic I am. I am more pathetic than poor Naruto. Glancing back at Kakashi, who is talking with Naruto about something, I froze as he laughed. Those rare laughs weren't exactly like his brief chuckles; short and forced. This laugh was like the real thing, and it send chills up and down my spine.

_I love it when Kakashi laughs_.

I found myself feeling jealous of Naruto, who could make Kakashi laugh like that. I wanted to be the reason behind that smile. How selfish of me. As my team mates and I crossed the little bridge, I drew back. Leaning on the wooden railing, I gazed into the small stream below me. With a sigh, and one swift movement, I was now sitting on that same railing. The sky was still gray, and it looked like it would rain soon. I don't like this weather, it makes me all depressed and drained. I glared up and cursed at the dark clouds. Suddenly tiny droplets started falling around me, ever so growing in size and quickly picking up speed.

"Perfect." I mumbled, giving in to the rain and letting it drench my clothing. I was still wearing that little summer dress; light with a cherry blossom pattern on the bottom. I guess this wasn't the best training outfit, but I was too lazy to go home and change. Like I was too lazy to go home and eat, which I should have done as well. It's this goddamned weather. Actually, I think I left my training outfit at Kakashi's, and we usually ate there on days like these. But I really needed to get away, Kakashi did something to me, something that I'm afraid I will never let go. I could barely even look at him, and the irony of that is that I long for him to be here right now. I removed the clip in my hair and let my now soaked pink locks fall over my shoulders. I looked at the small black object in my hand blankly. Why do I always have this with me? Just in case, of course. I threw the hair clip away with a shrug. I had plenty at home anyways. I gazed off into the distance, wondering what Sasuke was doing right now.

"What a shame, I liked your hair like that."

I let out an 'eep' in shock and felt myself falling backwards. The ground hit me hard and I lay there for a moment in shock. I blinked as I saw my sensei peering over me. I sat up feeling a bit dizzy and growled at Kakashi as he chuckled.

"It's not funny! That hurt! You could have stopped me or something…"

"When you fall you can't expect someone to catch you, nor help you up."

I opened my mouth to yell at him, but I had nothing to say. He let out a chuckle again while offering his hand.

"I thought you said not to expect someone to help me up."

"That's only when I'm not around."

But then why didn't he catch me? Yet again I had nothing to say. Well, I shouldn't put it that way. More like I couldn't say anything. Kakashi has yet failed to surprise me, or make me feel this way, this strange condition; my heart beating fast, the world but a blur. I hate it how he plays me like this; we both know it could never be, us, yet… I love it. He knelt down beside me, our faces now inches apart. I scanned his face for his usual expression, but this time it was slightly gloomy. Maybe the weather was affecting him too. His normal attire was soaked, and it hugged his frame tightly. His hair… was normal?

"What do you put in that hair!" I thought out loud. He shrugged and grasped my hand in his. Pulling me up with him, I stumbled and leaned on him for support. I felt him go tense, so I quickly backed off and brushed myself off. We stood there awkwardly for a while. I was getting cold, and started rubbing my hands over my bare arms to get some warmth.  
"I think someone's waiting for you at you-know-where." Kakashi said making me jump. Naruto! I forgot! I went to go but paused a few feet from my sensei.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm?"

I turned to face him and smiled. "Thanks."

He waved it off. "No problem."

"No really, thanks."

He looked lonely just standing there in the rain, not saying a word. I guess it was my turn to make him speechless, but was he really? I decided not to dwell on that, and left for my date with Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kakashi's POV:  
**Maybe I was too hard on her. I can't expect much from a teenager clothed in a dress while on a hangover, with an empty stomach at that. If I told her why I wanted her to try her best, would that make a difference? Most likely. But then again, I think Naruto deserves this. His attachment to her is almost as overwhelming as hers to Sasuke. To think it would only be fair.

"Are you listening to me Kaka-sensei?"

I flinched, and looked down at the blonde beside me.

"You're so out of it today." He spoke staring ahead of us, the strawberry kunoichi just feet away. That statement was explaining his condition more than my own. Just then I would mistake him as a mature teen like Sasuke himself. There was no devilish grin, no uncontrolled giggling, just empty, longing eyes for the girl in front of him. Perhaps this situation with Sakura was not fair but the total opposite; cruel.

"Well, you won the bet." I said as cheerfully as I could. Those past moments of Naruto's silence must have been building up his normal self, for he released a loud snort followed by hysterical laughter.

"I so kicked your ass, sensei!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that remark. "You've got a long ways to go, Naruto."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sakura was pretty good though…"

"You could say. She has improved somewhat."

And that was true. Not only has she enhanced her skills altogether, but her attitude has changed considerably.

"Clearly you would think that…" He mumbled, and I shot him a look. Seems that my students are transforming while I, I just remain fixed; unchanging. The rain started to fall, just as I presumed, as we were walking the now abandoned streets. Naruto instantly became focused and looked around him apprehensively.

"Where did Sakura go?"

Taking a glance behind my shoulder I saw the girl resting on the bridge we passed not moments ago. Motioning behind me, I said with a sigh, "I'll go get miss slacker, you go ahead."

He looked at me questionably, as if he was uncertain what my motifs were. But I was his sensei, I made the rules. So he nodded slowly and continued walking, while I walked the other way towards my student. She was soaked through her clothing, and she looked like she was at the point of freezing. Her rose locks were weighted down heavily with water; hugging her skull and falling down her back. She looked unhappy in this setting, yet she had a certain glow to her. Like a candle in the dark, she stood out vibrantly. I decided I didn't want to surprise her, since she was balanced on a thin piece of wood with water below her.

"What a shame, I liked your hair like that." Sounds a bit corny, but it was the truth. Besides, I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't just say 'Nice weather we're having!' or 'Get off your lazy ass!' She jumped anyways, and I could have saved her from falling, but I thought it was a good time to teach her a little lesson. With a soft thump, she was on her back, the breath knocked out of her little frame. I felt slightly awful, however she didn't fall into the river, minus the fact that she's already wet. I wouldn't want an angry Sakura on my hands. The way she was glaring at me though, meant that she was pissed anyways. Seeing the way her face burned red made me smile.

"It's not funny! That hurt! You could have stopped me or something…" She pouted.

"When you fall you can't expect someone to catch you, nor help you up." I said, reaching my hand out to help her up. Looking at it curiously, she spoke so softly I could barely hear it over the rain. "I thought you said not to expect someone to help me up."

Well, that was true. But… "That's only when I'm not around."

She looked at me with total shock; disbelief. Then her face lit up, her cheeks a shade of bright pink. Sakura looked like she was thinking about something, me I suppose. So I knelt down to her level, trying to get her attention. Her eyes scaling over me, she made a rather fascinated expression when her eyes reached the top of my head. "What do you put in that hair!"

Lots and lots of gel.

I pulled her to her feet, and she clumsily tripped, thus her leaning on me for support. This is how its supposed to be. This is what I want. What is it that she wants? Is it me? No. It can't be me. I am just tooling with her emotions. She doesn't know, she doesn't understand. Now she was cold, it was obvious by the way she was rubbing her arms and I didn't have anything to give her some warmth. I could maybe… No. Remember why you're here Kakashi.

"I think someone's waiting for you at you-know-where." I said, she blinked and let out a gasp. She started to go but paused and turned around to face me. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, thanks." She said shyly and I nodded. "No problem."

Shaking her head, she said in a more serious tone. "No really, thanks."

I was confused by that remark. What is it that she was thankful for? Her expression, her faint smile, made it seem like she was talking about something else. I watched as the girl hurried to her date, and I was left in the rain, pondering. Now what will I do?

* * *

**Well? Nothing happened much in this chapter...actually, nothing really happens in any chapters. But thats just what I think.  
Please review and hopefully my next update wont take as long!**


	8. Liars & Heartbreakers

**Unexpected Consequences**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah Don't own Naruto… you get the drift**

**Author's note: Okay so I'm like a month behind...its not my fault, I swear! So maybe it is but I promise I'll make the next update really fast! Really really really fast! **

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Scroll8 - Liars and Heartbreakers**

**Sakura's POV:**

No one mentioned where I would find Naruto. No one had to. I knew exactly where he was, it was obvious. Where would a ramen-lover be around dinner time? Ichiraku was the place and I hurried in the rain to get there. As soon as I got to my destination the rain slowed down and my mood started to lighten up. It will be just like any other meal. Besides, I'm hungry and, I glanced down at myself, rather wet. The smell of food beckoned me inside and I soon found myself placed on a stool next to Naruto himself. I wore my sweetest smile while I turned to face him. It faded quickly as I noticed his stolid expression and not a single bowl present. He had to have eaten. I mean, this is Naruto we're talking about!

"Sakura…" He looked over my drenched body worriedly.

"Oh, I'm fine!" I shook my head. "It's only water."

He seemed relieved but I could see right through it and could tell that he doubted my words, for I was slightly shivering even though I tried my best to mask it. Naruto took his eyes off me and replaced my form with the table top in front of him. Why is he like this? Was it something that I said? It was so out of character, so unlike him, to be… well, miserable. I shouldn't think that. Naruto can't be cheery and bouncy all the time. Everyone has or will experience pain in their life. But truthfully, seeing Naruto like this makes me afraid. What could weigh this boy down?

"Sakura… you like Sasuke, right?"

I nodded. Hell ya! Don't I?

"But…" he swallowed, hard. "…you like Kakashi-sensei too, right?"

Glaring at him, I bit my tongue. Not now Naruto… not now.

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"

He lowered his voice to a mumble, so that I could barely hear him. "I'm not stupid…"

Yes, I suppose he is right. He did walk in when… well when… I don't want to think about it! I'm hungry and tired and fucking cold, damnit! I just want to get this over with, go home and sleep the night away; hopefully resulting in me forgetting everything that happened. But, I don't think I want to. Some memories I wish to secretly keep. Just to me, to remind myself of what it was like…to be with him.

"Why is it that you can fall for your teammate and even your sensei, but you complain about going out for dinner with me?"

"I didn't compl--"

"Liar!"

He was choking back his sobs, trying to be mature, but I could tell that I broke his heart. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry Naruto… if only I could say that to him. But what he said just lingered in my mind, echoing and echoing; the ringing slowly starting to pound on my skull. I reached into my pocket and dug out change, slamming the coins on the bar.

"I'm going." I muttered, slowly getting off the wooden stool and making my way out into the street.

"Do you think I would actually tell?" His voice dimmed as I walked away.

Was it a good idea leaving him there? I think it was. I was confused, hurt, angry, all because of his words. I was not in a good mood and storming off was one of the smartest moves I made all day. The sun had set, so there was just a tinge of orange in the sky. Lanterns were lit and people retreated to their warm homes for tea and a late snack. I splashed in the puddles below me as I combed my fingers through my hair to get all the knots out. Not only does my hair hate training, but it hates the rain too. So the first thing I was going to do when I got home is take a long hot shower and apply huge amounts of shampoo and conditioner onto my head. One particular puddle that I stepped in sent a spray of cold water up my bare leg and I let out a slight squeak due to the contact. As I regained my footing and senses, a flash of silver appeared at the corner of my eye. A bench was but a few feet away from me, and comfortably slouched on it was Kakashi. I inwardly smiled knowing that my night had already turned upside down. Noticing that his eye was closed, I tip-toed over and carefully sat down beside him. The bench was wet and I had to reframe myself from jumping up and screaming, even though my dress was already soaked. After I calmed down, I glanced at the form to my right. His head was down, his chin to his chest, and his supposedly indestructible hair was starting to flop over itself. His arms were hung over the back of the bench, their elbows latched onto the edge making it seem like they were the only things preventing his body from tumbling forwards. The position looked uncomfortable but he appeared to be more relaxed than ever. I watched silently as his chest moved up and down as he took his long, deep breaths. So peaceful, I thought. Surely he must be sleeping. However that seems rather unlike Kakashi to lower his guard and I knew very well that he was aware of my presence. But if he knew I was there, why did he not move? He didn't look up, nor say a word. What could be the reason behind his actions? I smiled to myself. If that's how it's going to be, then I might as well have some fun. I scooted as close as I could to his form, so close that my body was slightly, just slightly, pressing up against his own. Still no movement, so I pressed up a bit harder. My face right beside his, I moved my mouth to his ear and spoke as softly as I possibly could. I whispered his name, no sensei; just plain Kakashi. At that precise moment, I swore I saw him stiffen. I leaned back a bit and stared at him with curiosity. I never knew my saying his name could have such an effect on him.

"Sakura…" The way he spoke my name was more demanding, meaning that me leaning on him wasn't such a great idea. I quickly backed off and placed myself on the very edge of the bench opposite of him. Silence rolled on as I kicked my self over and over. Every passing moment making me feel worse about the situation I put myself in. Why didn't I just go home? I could be in a nice warm shower right about now. Not sitting here awkwardly after flirting with my own teacher! Who does he think he is anyways? 'Sakura you cannot touch me but I can so I shall make you long for me. Remember young grasshopper, you can't touch me!' Now I was starting to get mad, a little too mad. Noticing my sensei staring at me, I shot him a deadly glare making his eyebrow rise in response. Well, I tried to make it deadly. For all I knew, I looked ridiculous and judging by Kakashi's reaction, I probably did. It's like he froze. He was just… staring at me. He reached up and ruffled my hair and I pouted slapping his hand away.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" I'm 16 not 12!

He leaned back again with a long sigh. "I know."

More silence and I was itching to break it.

"Sakura, forget it. Forget it all."

I blinked. "What?"

"Whatever happened between us. It's better if we both just forgot it."

Just then my heart felt heavy,; weak. He wanted to forget, it was a mistake to him. All a mistake.

"Sakura please, don't make me feel worse about this."

I looked back up at him, trying to fight the tears. "But… why?"

"You know why, if anything happened…" He stopped himself. "I want to be your sensei for as long as I can, you understand that right?"

Sure I understand. You wish to be my sensei and nothing more. This was all just some big joke and I fell for it. Silly me.

I faintly smiled and stood up. "Yeah okay. I'm going home now."

"Wait…"

As I turned to go, I felt a tug on my wrist and gazed back to see Kakashi holding on tight.

"Sakura, I…" He let go. "Goodnight."

Rather confused, I said goodnight and left. Hoping that I could hold my tears until I got home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kakashi's POV:  
**As the pink haired kunoichi disappeared around the corner, I pondered what I should do with the rest of my time. I hated having free time, especially alone. I need something to keep my mind off things… and her. I started walking in the same direction Sakura left. I'm not stalking, I'm just walking. It's a free world after all. I'll just walk past her and Naruto minding my own business. And that's exactly what I did. When I finally shuffled past them they looked like they were discussing something rather important, hopefully it wasn't what I thought it was. So I continued on my way, stopping at a single bench beside the sidewalk. Sakura's house was this way, so she would pass on her way there. That's when I'll do it. I will end this all. I sat down ineptly and stretched to a more comfortable pose. She must realize that it was a mistake and that it will be all over with soon enough. Then we can both move on to more important issues. Although I'm not sure what those are at the moment.

"Hmm, looks like things didn't end well." I said quietly to myself as said person was sauntering towards me. Pretending to sleep was like a reflex and I patiently waited for her to approach. Sakura was predictable, I knew very well she would see me and come over, even if I was taking a nap. And she did, of course trying not to wake me as she sat down. But I knew better. This was Sakura. Basically, she knew that I knew she was there. We were both acting even though it was useless. When I said she was predictable, I meant most of the time. But when I felt her body press up against my own and the way she whispered my name, I was, lets just say, shocked. I would never picture Sakura doing something like that, but then again, she did ask me to kiss her. And since I did, does that mean I should accept this too? No, not now. I can't. I have to stop this all before it's too late.

"Sakura…" I said, hoping she would get the hint. And luckily she did and backed off almost immediately. I watched curiously as she mentally beat herself. I could tell by her expressions of anger and regret. I felt a bit of regret myself, but she'll be okay. What I have to say next will hurt her more. She tried to give me her best glare but it just made her look rather foolish. I couldn't help but smile. Memories of my students when they were younger came flooding back and just for a second, Sakura looked like she was 12 again. I reached up and lightly ruffled her hair just like I did before. She still gets annoyed, but I know she doesn't mind it once in a while.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" The kunoichi exclaimed brushing my hand off her head.

"I know." I replied presuming my original laid back position. I waited for a moment. What am I so afraid of? Afraid that I might hurt her? Or is it all for selfish reasons?

"Sakura, forget it. Forget it all."

She leaned in closer, as if she didn't hear what I said. "What?"

"Whatever happened between us. It's better if we both just forgot it." Sakura looked down at her feet, her damp pink hair falling over her face. I did hurt her. She really does have feelings for me.

"Sakura please, don't make me feel worse about this." Seeing her like this, could actually drive me insane. Unless I'm already insane.

"But… why?" She was looking back at me, her eyes glazed.

"You know why, if anything happened…" I would be in, lets just say, big trouble. I would be banned from seeing her. That I could not live with. "I want to be your sensei for as long as I can, you understand that right?"

Saying that pained her even more, and she tried smiling but failed. Standing up she said, "Yeah okay. I'm going home now."

"Wait…" I quickly grabbed her wrist before she could get away. What am I doing? Regret. Regret for all of this? Regret for not telling her how I feel?

"Sakura, I…" No. I don't love her. "Goodnight." When I dropped her hand she looked disappointed. "Goodnight, sensei." And she ran away. Away from me and out of my reach.

I can't love her.

* * *

**Ah, the beautiful OOC in this chappie. Don't worry they're supposed to be! I shall explain it in the next part.  
I am expecting lots and lots of wonderful reviews people!  
Don't make me cry, I will you know. Sniff sniff...**


	9. Good Mornings & Goodbyes

**Unexpected Consequences**

**Disclaimer: I don't need to say it.**

**A/N: I find myself apologizing a lot. Makes me sad. Ohhh well, it least I didn't throw this fic away! Such a waste! Pshaa! My inspiration: Birdcage by Gackt and Forever Love by X Japan. I lufffff them. Yesss. Totally off topic of me, gomen gomen! I hope you guys aren't still mad at Kakashi XD he has his reasons… and I hope you're not mad at me, for I have MY reasons…**

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Scroll 9- Good Mornings and Goodbyes**

**Sakura's POV:**

Wouldn't it be nice to have no emotions? To be completely immune to those troublesome feelings like anger and sadness? To see someone die in front of you and pay little or no attention? Or have your heart ripped out and just stand there blankly staring at it?

Reminds me of a certain someone.

Sometimes I envy him.

But then again, when one can feel no emotion, they cannot feel the wonderful pleasures of life. The ones that words alone cannot describe, love for instance. Now love, love makes me laugh. I'm laughing so hard I'm crying, see?

Sometimes I hate him.

I wish I could say these tears are tears of joy. Maybe deep down they are. However, right now all I feel is utter darkness. Despair, loneliness, sorrow, whatever words you can use to express the worst of all emotions, I bet that's what I'm feeling right now. Although mostly I'm just pissed off.

I have every right to feel both, don't I?

Sometimes I could kill him.

I did bring it upon myself. Do I deserve this treatment for being so naïve? Inside, all I curse are two things: a bottle of sake, and my sensei; the man whom my heart lays in his palm, or on the ground in front of him. Pretty funny, eh? Too bad I have no one to tell this ridiculous story to. That's one of the downfalls of living alone. Your…well, alone. But I can cry as much as I wanted to and not a person would notice.

And that's where I am, sitting under my shower, letting the cold water fall on me, and I'm crying hysterically. Nothing much happened between us, yet I feel so distraught. I can't be in love with him. I mean, I am in love with Sasuke. I should be in love with Sasuke. Whenever I try to think about my childhood crush, I think of him. He's selfish and cold. He doesn't have a care in the world. He's completely arrogant! He's my perverted sensei and I hate him!

And sometimes… I love him.

I quickly got out of the shower, got into my 'cute little nightgown', as my mother said when she gave it to me, and got a bite to eat. I'm feeling better now. I think I am. Besides, I do have that date with Sasuke to look forward to, although I'm still a bit unsure about it all.

Man, Kakashi didn't help at all last night.

As I felt tears forming once again, I shook them away and crawled into bed.

"Tomorrow…" I said to myself. "will be a better day."

Okay, so maybe sleep didn't come for a while and I still couldn't stop crying. Even though I was feeling a lot better about the situation. I feel so… childish. All night I think I got one or two hours of sleep and more training was scheduled for the day.

I felt like screaming.

But I didn't. Purely for the fact that I had no energy left. I would if I could though! All I could do was roll away from the sun, which was blaring down on my head quite rudely. Stupid sun.

"Go away…" I mumbled to that annoying ball of flames, hoping it would hear me and disappear.

"Why?"

I instantly froze as a rather familiar masculine voice responded beside me. I was afraid to turn and look, never mind replying, so I just pretended to be asleep.

"Sakura, you do know it's almost noon."

I immediately sat up, my eyes trailing to the form right of me. I blinked a few times, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the bright sun behind him. It took me a while but I knew it was him. He was here.

"Yo." He said, reaching up his hand so that he could block the sun's rays from blinding me further more.

"Ka…ka…ka…" I sat there dumbly for a moment. Then, like I was slapped across the face, came fully to my senses.

"Kakashi!" I sprang backwards, falling off my bed. I stood up abruptly, stumbling over my own feet.

"What are you doing here!"

"Like I said, it's almost noon." Noticing his eyes drop down my form, I remembered that my nightgown didn't exactly cover much. I quickly grabbed one of my pillows and covered my slightly exposed chest.

"Pervert!"

He let out a chuckle while scratching his head. "I apologize for barging in. Speaking of which, you left the door unlocked…"

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I know. Some pervert might barge in and watch me sleep."

"hmm… Sakura." Kakashi pulled that 'pop up out of no where' trick and stood in front of me, closing the distance between us. He reached up and softly brushed a finger over my eye. "You've been crying."

Crying? Why yes I have. Nice of you to notice. But I won't be giving you the satisfaction of knowing I was.

"I haven't." I swatted his hand away brusquely. "I'm just tired."

Silenced edged on as I found my sensei staring at me. What he's thinking I'd like to know. Either the fact that I was lying and he was waiting for me to tell him the truth, or me being in my pajamas was something new to him, he was probably just laughing inwardly at my idiocy. What a silly, foolish girl.

"Sorry for sleeping in and making you come over here and all…" I said stolidly while looking at my feet. Might as well get this over with. He is my sensei. Instead of replying, instead of saying 'Just don't do it again', he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight embrace. All I could do was stand there.

"Making you cry was the last thing I ever wanted to do." Whispering in my ear, he hugged me tighter, like he was never going to let go.

I wouldn't mind if he didn't.

My reaction was not something I wanted to do. I was mentally beating myself along the way. Don't do it. Don't do it. He's just playing you, controlling you just like a little doll. But him being there, just when I needed him, was not some coincidence. Just like that night, when my feelings decided to show themselves, when they decided to bloom into something I could no longer stand. That was no coincidence.

So I dropped my fluffy pillow, placed my hands gingerly on Kakashi's back, and returned the gesture. He responded by releasing a long sigh and leaning his head lazily on my shoulder. Being like this was so perfect, yet so unreal. It's like one of those experiences that feel like the weightlessness of a dream. You could get lost in it forever. That's when I bowed my head into his chest and silently sobbed whatever tears I had left. I mean, who wouldn't? Feeling like this towards a particular person even though its considered wrong, disgusting?

I'm so tired…so tired of this all.

Why can't you leave me in this dream?

And it was… all just a dream.

Well, that's what I thought.

I woke up in my dim bedroom, the sun almost completely hidden below the horizon. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, relaxing at the site of the well-known setting around me. The first thought that ran across my mind: was it really all a dream? Just a hallucination of my desires? The logical answer would be yes. But answers don't always have to be practical. As I gazed to look at the clock placed on my nightstand, I noticed a folded up piece of paper lying down beside it. I picked up the peculiar note and opened it gradually. It read:

_Sakura,  
You get the day off.  
Feel better.  
Don't worry; Sasuke is coming at 7pm.  
-Kakashi_

Just like Kakashi. Straight to the point, no strings attached. It wasn't the note that stunned me, but the concept that Kakashi was here did. That meant that my 'dream' was not a dream at all. I must have fallen asleep in his arms. It was pretty comforting, knowing that his intensions weren't to hurt me.

I gazed out the window at the sky. Judging by the position of the sun and the goldish tinge outside, I would guess it was after six. I checked my clock; 6:28pm. I looked at the note again.

Then at the clock.

The note.

And the clock again.

"Holy shit!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Kakashi's POV:**

Live life to its fullest. Never be afraid. Never be blind. Never question fate's plans.

Once again that quote played over in my head, teasing me, laughing at my struggle to grasp the significance and meaning of it all. Live life to its fullest: I must be doing so. I am a high elite ninja. Never be afraid: I have rarely been frightened in my whole entire life. It least I try to block out things that would. Never be blind: I see everything and further.

So far, good. But then this is what perplexes me so: Never question fate's plans. Question its plans? What has 'fate' ever done to me but take the lives of my loved ones, make me care for my own pupil…

That's why I don't believe in fate.

When I watched her walk away, I began to loose hope, loose hope in ever finding happiness. When I was in her presence, I forgot about the past and didn't care what the future held, it was all about the present. The way she came to me, the way she smiled… she trusted me. And what did I give her in return?

When I finally went home, I concentrated fully on reading. I forced myself to wander off into some fictional paradise until I drifted off into my own fictional dreams.

I woke with the smell of flowers clouding my senses and a small rock that flew in, crashing into the wall across from the window.

"Naruto you idiot, the window was open!"

"I didn't know that! It looked closed to me!"

"You're so fucking stupid…"

"I'm not stupid, you are!"

"Great comeback…"

"Oh ya, well…"

I shuffled towards the window to look down upon my two wonderful students, battling it out. "You want to keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep."

They concluded their yelling at each other and Naruto easily turned it at me.

"Kakashi-sensei, it's almost noon! We've been waiting for hours!"

Sasuke grunted in reply as Naruto shook his fist furiously. The first thing I observed was that the kunoichi of the group was missing. I was about to casually ask when the blonde spoke up again.

"Sakura hasn't shown up either. Is she sick or something?"

I shrugged in reply.

"We were going to go to her house but we weren't sure if you knew or not. Since you're her sensei and all…"

"No need. I'll go." I said and left for her house, which was coincidentally, a few blocks down. I was about to knock on her front door when I noticed it was slightly open. I cautiously pushed it open and glanced around before entering. I have been to Sakura's place before, but never have I seen it this clean. The only object out of place was a half eaten apple sitting on the counter. From what I'm guessing, she most likely forgot to set her alarm and still is in bed. As I was positioned right at her bedroom door, I hesitated wondering if this was such a good idea. I shrugged it off and went in anyways.

The room was spectacularly bright because the window faced almost exactly where the sun was present. Walking over to her bed, I gazed over Sakura's sleeping form. There was sweat drops placed all over her face, and noticeably large bags under her eyes. Yet, the light fell down on her perfectly, and soft strawberry hair flowed around her. Just like a dying angel. After laughing at myself for being so dramatic, I remembered why I was here and concentrated on waking up sleeping beauty.

Almost instantly, she started shifting around and muttering words like 'fish' and 'dancing', and soon those words turned into sentences such as 'I hate you, you monster.' Or 'Would you like fries with that?' I stood there watching her with amusement as I try not to laugh out loud. But there was this one thing she said, one that she faintly sobbed, one that made me stop smiling altogether.

"Wait…please, Kakashi… please don't go… I love you…"

It's just a dream right? She's just talking in her sleep. I shouldn't pay any attention to what she manages to spit out. No matter how many times I attempt to clear my mind, the memories of yesterday still remain, and I do question my actions and theoretical solution to this all. Is this really what I want? What she wants?

So irritating.

Sakura's eyes flashed open only to close again. She rolled on to her stomach and moaned into her pillow.

"Go away."

Aware of her regained senses, I replied ensuing in her 'frozen' technique. She would have pulled it off, pretending to be asleep, except that she forgot to breathe. Hence I continued, casually shoving my hands in my pant's pockets. "Sakura, you do know it's almost noon."

She sat up at once, wobbling slightly in a dazed state. Emerald orbs fixed on my form, but were soon closed again due to the sun behind me. I raised my hand in a gesture of greeting, while blocking the light blinding her.

"Ka…ka…Kakashi!" This wasn't the first time I surprised her, so I wasn't surprised of her actions consisting of muttering, falling over, and yelling; which is essentially what she did.

"What are you doing here!"

I shrugged. "Like I said, it's almost noon." Then I noticed what she was wearing.

Sakura has grown in more ways than others.

"Pervert!"

I mentally slapped myself for making her take shelter from my 'wondering' eye. Changing the topic… "I apologize for barging in. Speaking of which, you left the door unlocked…" I felt a pain in my stomach. Worry, perhaps fear, washed over me. Something so careless could lead to… bad results. If anything happened to her, to any of my students, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. Although for her, it would be different. Slightly or entirely?

The kunoichi stretched and yawned. "Yeah, I know. Some pervert might barge in and watch me sleep." She seems comfortable enough, like nothing happened. I am relieved, yet saddened…

It was never really important to her. I was never important.

Whilst rubbing her eyes, I noticed that they were puffy, red, and sore, like she had been crying. I am getting old; maybe my sight is playing with me. I approached her, just to convince myself of course, brushing my finger tips just below those bright green eyes. She didn't flinch. "You've been crying." She flinched.

"I haven't. I'm just tired." Pushing away my hand and clutching the white pillow tighter, she stared at the ground in silence.

So much for seeming comfortable.

Judging by her reaction, I knew she was lying and I knew why. It was because of me. I started it and I ended it, well, tried to end it. With or without me, she's still bring torn. I blame myself for that.

"Sorry for sleeping in and making you come over here and all…" She spoke while nervously shuffling her feet. Somehow I snapped. Hearing her apologize when I had done so much to her? So I hugged her. I hugged her and said, "Making you cry was the last thing I ever wanted to do." Simple and it spoke the truth. I felt her arms wrap around me, and she started shaking with her sobs. All I could do was hold her, even if I shouldn't. After a few moments she fell asleep and I put her back in bed. This is where it all ends. Everything will go back to what it was and we will move on with our lives. I got out a piece of scrape paper and a pen.

Starting with this.

I wrote a note saying that she had the rest of the day off, she needed her sleep. Then I wrote that Sasuke would be here at 7pm and he will, since I will tell him so. This date will bring Sakura closer to him and farther away from me. It's what's necessary; it's what has to be done.

Placing the note on the bedside table and standing up, I bent over and kissed her on the forehead one last time.

"Goodbye, Sakura."

* * *

**dumm dumm dummmm!  
wasn't that great?  
great ending, I think.  
Way to wrap-up the story, eh?  
...  
I'm just foolin' ya! 1 or 2 more chappies to go, plus I might do an epilogue!  
whoohooo! if your wondering it _is_ late...and I have been drinking grape juice for the past 2 hours.  
yaa I cant really move..  
so eh, please review. I like reviews. I want lots so that I have more than that amazing fic.  
HAH ya right. Maybe if I actually put a lot of work into my fic, and kept it in line with the anime/manga.  
then maybe. meebee. maaiibey.  
fiine ill shut up now.**


	10. NOTICE!

**A note to y'all!**

Finally the last chapter is here! This chapter 10 will have 3 parts to it: part I, II, and III. It will be in 3rd person POV instead of the usual SakuKaka-POV-ness. For all those who enjoy the old POVs… suck it up. I want to try something new!

Knowing me, it will probably take a while for the next part to be posted, so I wanted to inform all my loving fans. Just make sure to add on a couple days to my monthly update due to the fact that I just got back from band tour. Band geeks out there know exactly what I mean. n.n

**Bye bye for now!**

**PS For those who don't know what 3rd person is:  
**The grammatical category of forms that designate a person or thing other than the speaker or the one spoken to. Examples of forms in the third person include English pronouns such as _she_ and _they_ and verb forms such as Spanish _hablan_ "they speak. 


	11. Unexpected Consequences Part 1

Unexpected Consequences

Disclaimer: Yupp yupp.

A/N: WOOOHOO! Yeea man, that's what I'm talking about! Part 1! Yeeaa!  
It's really short, just to tell you. But I wanted to post something before you people started showing up at my door with torches and pitchforks.  
hhehe. I feel so evil posting this part…MUAHAHAHA. Okay..Ill give you a hint: The only thing Sakura could do was scream.

Have fun! I know I will when I get reviiiiiews. :D  
--Oh ya..and if there are still 'me's and 'i's in there, dont kill me. I did write 9 chapters with those in them.

* * *

Scroll 10 – Unexpected Consequences Part I

"Coming!"

The chuunin dashed around the corner towards the distant chime of her doorbell. Soft pink hair was tucked in--a rather messy--bun at the top of her head. She jumped over a chair in her way. But, she didn't land it too well and ended up landing flat on her face. In the blink of an eye she was back on her feet and continued making her way, cursing her painful high heels between breaths. At long last she made it to that door and had one last chance to look over herself. Looking down at her black strapless dress, she hesitated. Was this too much or too little? For a moment the girl thought about what she was doing. Why on earth was she standing here, all dressed up and just about to greet her childhood crush… for a date?

Another chime rang.

Take a breath and…

"Kakashi?"

"Hello, Sakura."

She sure did open the door. But she didn't find her childhood crush on the other side, finger just about to ring the doorbell once again. It was the famous silver haired jounin, her sensei with certain… 'benefits'. Surprisingly, the first thing that popped into her head was: Wow, he didn't walk in.

"May I come in?"

She stepped aside and let him enter. Sauntering in, the man sat down at the small kitchen table not feet away. Sitting down equaled an extremely long discussion, really it meant lecture time. With a sigh, Sakura followed and asked if her guest wanted anything. No reply, so she sat down across from him.

This wasn't a good time.

"He refused to come."

She looked up at him.

"Something like: 'I had no intention of going anywhere with her.'"

Whether she wanted to or not, the kunoichi was torn by those words. Sure this was Sasuke they were talking about, cold and heartless. But wasn't it every girl's dream to break through that shell and gain his affection? Apparently it was impossible to do so. She didn't even notice her visitor stand up and approach.

"I would never hurt you, Sakura." Placing a hand on her cheek, he bent over and gave the girl a peck on the lips. It took her a while to react, however she pushed him away when she did.

No.

He said forget it all.

She had to forget it all.

It must be some kind of test. It had to be. Kakashi couldn't just come back, he wouldn't. Once a decision is decided, it stays that way. She cannot let him play her once again.  
He was quite shocked at his student's abrupt sadistic behavior and smiled under that mask of his. So what he did was pick her up bridal-style and carry her across the room.

"Kakashi, what the fuck are you doing?"

He dropped her.

Luckily the couch was there.

"Someone's in a shitty mood tonight. But we can change that…" Crawling over top of the girl, he pinned her arms above her head and grinned.

She gulped.

A crimson eye trailing over her small frame was later replaced with an eager hand, the other still holding up shaking hands. Sakura had trouble processing what was exactly going on, never mind doing something about it. She flinched as a cold hand started gliding up her thigh.

"Oh? What's wrong, Sakura?"

"I don't think we should…"

"I know you want this. I know you want me."

She flinched at that too.

"Look, you won't even have to do anything." Grasping the bottom of her dress—which also made her flinch—he tore off a long strip. Then reaching up, the jounin placed the cloth over her vivid green eyes and tied it tight.

"Wait, no. I don't…"

"Sakura, Sakura. My darling Cherry Blossom. How yummy you look tonight.'

That was it. There was no way this was Kakashi. Her must be drugged or… something! Sakura struggled and struggled, trying to be released from his grasp.

"Please let me go…"

He just laughed.

"I'm serious, Kakashi!" And to think that she loved this man! Tears were starting to form, but the cloth just soaked them up. There's no way she was going to let this happen. Her first time is going to be romantic with candles… and definitely on a bed. She wasn't going to be blindfolded either!

Damn that Kakashi…

Damn him.

It doesn't matter how strong her will. He will always overpower her in strength and right now, she was helpless.

The only thing Sakura could do was scream.

* * *

MUAHAHA! Knowing me, you'll have to wait for another month to find out what happens!  
(((Yes, yes. I will try and write faster...XP I dont want you guys hating me.)))  
It won't be pretty, I can tell ya that.


	12. Unexpected Consequences Part II

Unexpected Consequences

Disclaimer: Yupp yupp.

A/N: Part 2 everyone! Please hold your applause till the end of the show. There are exits in the back and the bathrooms are located in the lobby. Now---HEY! You in the back! Stop throwing popcorn, dammit! Ill come back there if I have to!  
...  
Brought it too far, eh? Oh well.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Scroll 10 – Unexpected Consequences Part II

"Oi!"

A sweaty hand clamped over Sakura's mouth preventing her from continuing her considerably high-pitched shrieking.

"You don't want to be doin' that." He growled slightly, gritting his teeth while the girl silently wept under him.

_Give up. Loose all hope._

A knock at the door. A voice echoed from it.

"Sakura, how many times do I have to tell you not to…leave… the door… open…"

Silence.

_He came back._

The man loosed his grip enough for Sakura to push him away and sob "Kakashi!" only to be pressed back down again. If only she wasn't blindfolded. She could see him, and that disgusting poser.

"What's going on here, Sasuke."

"Sa-Sasuk-!" A hand was placed over her lips.

_No, it couldn't be…_

"It doesn't concern you, _sensei_."

_Not him…_

"I suggest getting off of your teammate before I help you." The jounin hissed.

Malicious laughter ensued above the girl. She could feel him shaking with every breath. Her first crush… he was her whole life. Everything was about him. Sasuke this, Sasuke that. The on-going battle between her childhood friend, Ino, it all seems like a waste of time now. He was indeed her whole life, and now he was about to take it all away.

Suddenly, relief flowed as all the weight was lifted off of her body. A loud crash sounded a few feet away and silence resulted yet again.

"My god Sakura, what did he do to you…"

The piece of cloth fell from her jade eyes. She sat up and blinked. It felt strange, being free. Tears started to form at the sight of her savior. To be brief, the sight was scarring; seeing such a magnificent girl ripped and torn. Her hair falling out, wet tears falling down her cheeks ruining her perfect makeup.

_She must have been beautiful… _

"Ka..kashi…" In one final sob, she threw her arms around the man; thanking no one in particular that it was him and him only. No reaction. He just sat there, looking down at her with sad, sad eyes. Offended, Sakura glared back up at him. Not this once could he comfort her. Not a simple hug or a pat on the head. He was back to his monotone, don't give a damn attitude. And she didn't like it.

With some trouble, she got up on her feet, a defiant stare fixated on her sensei. A flame growing every second she looked at his apologetic face.

"I'm really sorry this had to happen to you." He shook his head. "I'll make sure that he gets… what he deserves." He motioned to get up but Sakura abruptly raises her hand in protest.

"Where do you think your going?" A growl escaped her lips. "Sit down."

He did as he was told. And finally, with a deep breath, all hell let loose.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, eh Kakashi! You leave, you come back. You leave, you come back. What do you want with me?"

"Sakura…"

Continuing on. "Do you think I'm some kind of fool? You walk in, pull some shit and when I actually start to have feelings for you, it's 'oh no! That's wrong!' Well, do you know what? Fuck you, Kakashi. Just get out and take that bastard with you!"

"Wait… Sakura!"

With a spin on her heels, the pink haired kunoichi stomped off to her room, slamming the door a bit too hard. Actually, the door itself almost fell off its hinges.

Kakashi was dumbfounded beyond belief. Was this the same girl who used to ask him for piggy backs? Had, rather unfair, snowball fights? The small frail girl who would brighten up anyone's day? Yes. Sakura was Sakura, pissed or not.

He stood up following her path. The door was pretty much busted, it being slightly ajar, Kakashi peeked in. It was dark, but he could make out her form almost instantly. Lying down, her face buried in that fluffy white pillow, body shaking with every sob.

What she said was true.

All of his actions, his thoughts, were just based on all of his own selfish reasons. Never did he think on how this was affecting the student. She's not a little girl anymore. She won't just dismiss it all.

He opened the door and stepped in. The girl took no notice. He reached out, only to drop his hand into a fist, eyes shut tight.

Never will this happen again. _Never._

And so, he left once again.

* * *

ya, dont have much to say... except I absolutely enjoyed making Sakura go all hardcore.  
Oh, Kakashi, you bastard, you. ;D  
Review, kudasaaaai!

PS All those who guessed it was Sasuke last chapter...  
You make me proud. TT  
I shoulda made it Naruto instead, just tospice things up..hehheh


	13. Unexpected Consequences Part III FINALE

Unexpected Consequences

Disclaimer: I don't see the point in saying this in every chapter.

A/N: Well, here it is! Such a great story, neh?

* * *

Scroll 10 – Unexpected Consequences Part III Finale

_Dear Kakashi: _

"No…"

_Kakashi-sensei:_

_The time I have spent with y_

"No, no…"

_Kakashi-sensei:_

_I have learnt so much over the years, and that's all thanks to you. But now I think that it's time that I left this place. All that I have caused was pain and I really believe that it would be good for you, Naruto and Sasuke, even myself. There's so many things that I want to see out there, Kakashi_

".."

_-sensei. I'm leaving tonight and never coming back. You won't be able to reach me. I know that I can't run away from my problems but I really don't care anymore.  
Goodbye._

_Love,  
__Sakura_

"There Sakura, you did it. You wrote yourself a heart drenching letter for your dearest sensei. Now for the hard part…"

Last night; these dramatic few days, made Sakura realize what was placed ahead of her. Should she reach out and grasp it or let the dust settle was something to ponder. And she did, every waking moment of that night, that night…

Sasuke wasn't meant for her, that's for sure. They were too different, like lightness and darkness. The fact was that she didn't open her eyes until it was too late, and now there will forever be a part of her broken and torn. She lost someone too, and now she was going to fade away from it all.

Seems like her life was rapidly falling apart.

No tears were shed, although it was challenging. There was plenty of time to break down after she presented this note to her sensei; the man whom she trusted and loved with all her heart, and the real reason why she was leaving in the first place.

The girl stepped out on to the busy streets of Kohona; determined and dejected. Clenched firmly in her hand a piece of white paper addressed to the famous jounin. Placing it in his mailbox or shoving it under his door would be too easy. Since she was making it out into the real world she needed to start with something… difficult, impossible even. She won't admit it, but seeing him one last time was also something she desired.

It can't be that hard, right?

"Hey, Sakura!"

The girl spun towards the distant chime of her teammate's energetic voice, quickly concealing the letter in her back pocket, a fake smile planted across her face. The blonde boy greeted her with a wave and a sudden hug.

"What are you up to today?" The sweetness in his voice, how bright and cheerful it was, made her heart drop. No matter how much hate she had for that brat, Naruto, she would miss him considerably. Purely for the fact that he was one of the few who liked her for the way she was, and never made fun of that beautiful, big forehead. She still loathed that part of her body.

"Eh, nothing really…" Telling him was not part of the plan.

"Would you like to get some ramen?" It was that time of the day when Naruto could think of nothing but his stomach. Seeing as he does that every second of being conscious, anytime is ramen time.

"Actually, I have this thing that I have to do."

"Oh, that's okay." While scratching his head, he forced a chuckle. "By then!" And he continued on his way to lunch. Sakura continued on her way as well, even if she wasn't exactly sure where she was going. Where would Kakashi be on a day like this? She made a list in her mind. The first stop was the most obvious: the jounin's apartment.

Placed before the wooden door, she lightly ran her fingers over the surface. Is he home? Would he listen? Was he mad? What will he say? A student saying those things to her sensei wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Knock.

_I was crude._

Knock.

_Way too crude._

Knock.

It was still behind that door, so it was evident that the man wasn't home. If he was he would answer, livid or not. She made her way around town, to different places like the school and a few shops. She casually dropped a few lines to familiar faces as well. The sun was past its peak, and started falling towards the horizon; still no sign of her sensei.

"Well, well, look who it is!" Sakura found herself literally bumping into her childhood friend, Ino, and her companions Shikamaru and Chouji.

"I-Ino!" Sakura again abruptly hid the note in her pocket and greeted her 'friends'. Whether Ino was a mind reader or Sakura's face was masked with dread, she took notice in her pal's discomfort and told her teammates to go on without her.

"Say Ino, have you seen Kakashi-sen--?"

"Now wait just a minute! You tell me what the hell is going on Sakura, and don't even think about lying." The blonde had her hands on her hips, and an expression stating that she was serious and wasn't going to tolerate any bullshit.

"N-Nothing! I'm just tired… you know. I have been looking for Kakashi all day and this heat is starting to get to me…" Apparently this was bullshit and Ino shook her head in reply.

"I saw Sasuke going to your house last night!"

"I don't care about that bastard anymore!" Sakura's sudden outburst was a bit too much, and people stared with interest. Her friend's eyes widened with utter disbelief. "Just please, please tell me if you have seen Kakashi…" Ino took her hand and pulled her out of earshot from snoopy listeners, and looked at the pink haired chuunin with sympathy.

"Wouldn't you rather talk to someone like me than your sensei?"

"I would, Ino, really. But I need to talk to Kakashi for other reasons." _Other reasons that don't concern anyone, that includes you. _The blonde was definitely curious, and was dying to know what happened that night. She spotted Kakashi carrying Sasuke later that night as well, unbeknownst to Sakura of course. However, the way Sakura wasn't even calling her sensei, well, 'sensei' was very peculiar.

"Alright, Sakura…" She told her the location where she thought Kakashi was which, oddly, was the same place where they trained days ago when it rained heavily. Sakura wanted to run over there as fast as her little legs could carry her, but she paced herself. Thinking about what she should say wasn't on the list in her head, and messing things up isn't an option.

And there he was, leaning up against that same blasted tree where Sasuke pulled a move on the girl; a book in one hand, and a blade of grass in the other. He seemed to be enjoying the cool shade, so Sakura quietly strolled over and sat next to him. The wind picked up for a moment and brilliant green leaves danced all the way to the ground. Pink silk strands of hair blew over Sakura's face and she pulled them back over her ears. She then, clenching the grass below her nervously, cleared her throat.

"Kakashi… I'm not here to be forgiven." Heck with the note, tell him now. Tell him everything. "I've come to say that I'm leaving." She held her breath.

"I know."

She blinked.

"'_I'm leaving tonight and never coming back.'_"

She fumbled her pockets and found the note gone. So, glancing over her shoulder, she noticed that the silver haired jounin had it open and was reading it.

"_You won't be able to reach me._" For some reason, those words sound ridiculous hearing them from him. "_I know that I can't run away from my problems but I really don't care anymore._"

The wind picked up once again, and the note blew away in it.

And he just sat there.

Ever so silent.

"I wanted to tell you--"

"It would have been better if you didn't tell me. Then I would have still had the hope of finding you…" His voice was so soft, so… sad. Just the sound of it made tears form. _No, I told myself no crying. Don't cry, don't cry. _She griped the grass tighter as she fought back her sudden sobs. Life alone. Life without him. How could you call that life?

"It was my fault, wasn't it. I was being selfish, I didn't care what would happen to our lives, to yours. I should be the one leaving, not you." His voice was growing with irritation, regret, sorrow.

"No!" A sob escaped resulting in warm tears flowing down the girl's cheeks. "It wasn't you, Kakashi. It was never you!"

"I started it all…"

"Then end it!" She moved so that she was kneeling before him, shaking with every sob. "End it right now!" Jade eyes met crimson; sorrow both drowning them. Neither have felt so drenched in despair, in the thought of being alone forever. In one final cry, Sakura threw her arms around the man, tears soaking his shirt. He gently wrapped his own around her shaking body, holding her as tight as humanly possible.

"Just say goodbye and I will walk away…"

"You know I cannot do that." She looked up at him as he brushed her hair behind her ear. Then, pulling down that mask, their lips touched...

And now, they ended up exactly where they started.

_"Don't go."_

_"Okay."_

_"That's it?"_

_"Yupp, that's it."_

END

* * *

Yes, that IS how I wanted to end it. Just so that I can start off right here.  
That's a maybe, people, a maybe.  
Anywhoz, sank chu all for reading my perrty fanfic and hopefully I'll write some more KakaSaku goodiness!  
I love you all!  
Wait... what ever happened to Sasuke? O.o 


End file.
